<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Wrestling Match by Lelila15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962404">First Wrestling Match</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelila15/pseuds/Lelila15'>Lelila15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Collection of Firsts [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psycho-Pass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Academy days, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelila15/pseuds/Lelila15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After much coaxing, Kougami convinces Ginoza to attend one of his wrestling matches.  Gino meets a young woman, who (un)intentionally offers some perspective on his relationship with Kou.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Collection of Firsts [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Wrestling Match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The doors to the gymnasium blow open with a gust of billowing snow, as if Mother Nature herself was pushing them into the building.  Ginoza brushes airy snowflakes off his black trench coat and hair, frowning fiercely from the bitter cold and wind.  </p><p>"See?" Kougami grins, shutting the doors as he brushes flakes out of his own hair.  "Even the weather is urging you to be here tonight."  </p><p>Gino scowls at him, pulling his coat tighter around his narrow frame despite the warmer temperature inside the building. </p><p>It had taken weeks of coaxing before Gino finally agreed to attend one of Kou's wrestling matches.  <em>Just one</em>, he kept repeating, like a mantra, until Gino reluctantly gave in, if for no other reason than to shut him up.  It had worked, but now he was paying the consequences.  The moment he stepped into the brightly lit building, with its walls decorated garishly from floor to ceiling in Nitto Academy's colors, Gino wanted to leave it.       </p><p>Kou leads him towards a set of double doors at the end of the hallway, where Gino can hear a cacophony of whistles, shouts and cheers coming from the other side.  Kougami's grin turns into a full-blown smile of excitement, while Gino feels his stomach drop with a sense of dread.  </p><p>Kou pushes the doors open with a flourish.  Gino is hit by a wave of humid air and unruly noise, as the crowd cheers loudly at the blow of a whistle.  Two wrestling combatants rush towards each other and immediately hit a blue mat with a large circle in the middle of it.  The mat itself is in the center of the large gym in front of a set of retractable rafters.  While Kou's eyes remain on the two men rolling on the floor in…interesting attire, Gino's drift to the boisterous crowd, which occupies over half of the rafters.  His eyes scan for holes, searching for an isolated place he can watch Kou for when it is his turn on the mat.  He locates one about halfway up as the referee blows a loud, obnoxious whistle, signaling the end of the match.  Gino turns his attention back to the mat as Kou cheers and claps his hands along with the crowd.  </p><p>With a bright smile, Kou turns to Gino and says, "Isn't this great?"  </p><p>Gino wants to roll his eyes, but he resists the urge at Kougami's enthusiastic look.  "You really love this, don't you?"</p><p>Kou takes off his faux fur-lined coat, revealing his own matching attire to the academy’s team standing to the left of the mat.  Gino tries not to let his gaze linger on how the tightly fitted jersey molds to Kou’s body.  "I enjoy it.  If you give it a chance, I think you will, too."  </p><p>Gino narrows his eyes as he takes Kougami's coat and drapes it over his arm.  "Doubtful."  At Kou's look, he sighs in resignation.  "But I'll try."  </p><p>"That's all I ask."  Kou does a few stretches to limber himself up.  He waves at several teammates who have spotted him.  </p><p>Gino looks away, hoping to go unnoticed.  "I'm going to find a seat."    </p><p>"Hold up."  He turns, and Kou's face is right next to his.  "Cheer for me?"   </p><p>Gino glares.  "I'm here for moral support only.  You can expect me to remain my usual self; silent and gloomy."  </p><p>Kou snickers with an easy smile.  "Still, I'm glad you're here."  He leans in for a kiss, but Gino pulls away sharply, his eyes searching for anyone who might have seen them.  </p><p>"What are you doing?" Gino hisses as he steps back, his face twisting into a scowl.  "What if someone sees?"  </p><p>The smile from Kou's face is replaced by a look of hurt.  "Right," he says as he takes a step back.  "I'll come find you after my match."  </p><p>Gino watches him jog across the floor for a few moments in quiet contemplation before making his way up the rafters, searching for the isolated spot he had picked out.  </p><p>Kou had no reservations about showing affection in public, while Gino was vehemently against it.  Any time Kou would try to kiss him or hold his hand while they were out together (which was happening more and more often), Gino would admonish him and tell him to back off.  At first, it had been a running joke between them, but now it had become an old argument, one that showed no signs of being resolved anytime soon. </p><p>Gino knew Kou wasn't ashamed of their relationship.  In fact, Kou had made it clear he cared little (if at all) about what other people thought of his relationship with Gino.  Gino appreciated that, but he also wanted to protect Kou from things he didn't understand.  He seemed completely oblivious to the fact that having a relationship with someone related to a latent criminal could seriously damage his chances at living a full and happy life.  </p><p>Gino was enjoying his time with Kou, very much, but he knew he could never be the one to give him that life.  When the time came for them to go their separate ways, Gino wanted to be assured Kou would have everything he ever wanted.  The last thing he wanted was to damage Kou's chances of landing a decent career because he had had an intimate relationship with a latent criminal's son.  He had no idea what Kou wanted to do after graduating college, but whatever it was, Gino would do what he felt was necessary to keep from getting in his way.  And in Gino’s mind, that meant they had to maintain a respectable distance apart while in the public eye.  </p><p>Speaking of maintaining distance, Gino manages to find a spot as far away from the crowd as he can get.  He sits down, crosses his legs and sulks.  He tries to keep his eyes from drifting over to Kou, who is talking and laughing with his fellow teammates as they prepare for the next round.  </p><p>Thirty minutes goes by.  After watching two matches, Gino hasn’t completely figured out what all the rules are or what some of the calls mean.  One thing he has learned is that the sport of wrestling is much more...physical than he initially thought.  He didn't realize how much bodily contact there was between opponents, or how much they roll around on the ground, arms and legs wrapped around each other, all in an attempt to get the other to submit.  Picturing Kou in some of these positions, with another man, forces Gino to swallow a lump of unbridled jealousy that wells up in his throat.</p><p>Gino is so busy brooding that he doesn't notice someone sit down on his left until he hears a voice right next to his ear.  "First time?"  </p><p>Gino startles and looks over.  "Excuse me?"  </p><p>The woman seated next to him is his age, with dark brown hair that is short in the back and gradually gets longer towards the front.  She is dressed in the colors of the home team, the clothes fitting snugly along her slim frame, accentuating her curves.  She smiles at his bewildered look.  "I saw you arrive with Kou.  Never thought he'd actually succeed in dragging you of all people here.  Guess I owe him a coke."  </p><p>He scowls at her familiar tone and the use of Gino's nickname for him.  "And why are you here?"  </p><p>"Same reason you are," the unknown woman points at one of the boys Kou is talking to with a well-manicured nail, "to watch my man kick some ass." </p><p>Gino's eyes widen.  "That's not why I'm here," he says quickly, eyes darting to Kougami, "we're just friends."      </p><p>She leans back, bracing her arms on the bench behind her as she crosses her legs at the knee.  "Sure you are," she says sarcastically.   </p><p>They watch the group on the floor.  Gino collects himself, folding his arms across his chest.  Eventually, she breaks the silence by asking, "Well?"  </p><p>"Well, what?"  Gino sneers.</p><p>"Aren't you going to ask me how I know Kou?"  </p><p>"No."  Gino uncrosses and re-crosses his legs, attempting to communicate he's not interested in talking to her anymore.  Usually, his sullen look would be enough to stop the conversation from going any further.  </p><p>But not this time.  This time, the woman slides closer to him, a mischievous smile gracing her pretty face.  "Too bad," she replies casually, "I was hoping we could compare notes on how he is in bed."   </p><p>"What?"  Gino's shout echoes across the gym.    </p><p>She throws her head back and laughs at his shocked expression.  "I was wondering how long it would take me to get a rise out of you."  She sobers at his icy glare.  "Oh, relax, will you?  It was only a joke."  </p><p>Gino folds into himself further and lets out an angry huff, desperately wishing she would leave.  </p><p>Ignoring his standoffishness, she leans in close to him and says, "Still, it is cute to see you get jealous.  Kou wasn’t sure if you even could.”   </p><p>He turns his attention to her again.  “He asked you to do this?” </p><p>She shrugs.  “Not in so many words,” she admits, “but he has told me he wonders if you’re as crazy about him as he is about you.” </p><p>“He told you that?”</p><p>“Again, not in words, but a girl knows when a guy is totally into someone.”  She uncrosses her legs, a pensive look overtaking her delicate features.  “And Kou, well, he could have his pick of anyone he wanted.  Lord knows I’ve seen plenty of people in this very room try to make a move on him, but he ignores them all, clearly taken.” </p><p>Gino remains silent, contemplating her words.  Then, “Who?” </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Who in this room has tried to make a move on him?”  Gino sits up, straightening his shoulders. </p><p>“Well, despite my earlier claims, I, too, am taken.”  She gestures to one of the men Kou is standing next to.  “See that cute guy with the reddish hair?”  She waves and winks at the man.  His smile can be seen even from Gino’s vantage point.  He watches out of the corner of his eye as the woman next to him runs her tongue along her upper lip provocatively.  The boy blushes crimson as he lowers his gaze with embarrassment, still maintaining his smile. </p><p>Gino turns his head.  “You’re a lot to take,” he says dispassionately.</p><p>She smirks at him.  “That’s not the first time you’ve said that.” </p><p>He scowls at her lewd remark.  “And you’re incorrigible.”           </p><p>“And you’re not as hard to read as you like to think, Ginoza.”  At his questioning glare, she continues.  “You think keeping him at arm's length is going to make it easier, but I can promise you, you're just deluding yourself."  </p><p>"I don't remember asking you for your opinion."  </p><p>"You didn't, but that's not going to stop me from giving it."  She leans close to him again, seemingly impervious to his snide remarks.  "It doesn’t matter who’s interested or tried to make a move on Kou, because he can’t see them.  Any of them.  He only has eyes for you.  And if you can’t see that, you are going to lose him."  </p><p>The rock that drops in Gino's stomach surprises him.  He wasn't expecting her words to have such an effect on him, since what she said is exactly what he is planning for.  But to hear the words out loud, <em>you are going to lose him</em>, makes his insides turn cold.  </p><p>He pauses for several moments.  Eventually he asks in a soft tone, “How do you know?”   </p><p>She gestures to the man in question.  “Haven’t you noticed how many times he’s looked at you?  He’s so happy you’re here the rest of us might as well be invisible.”</p><p>Gino turns his attention towards Kougami.  When their eyes meet, Kou blushes and looks down just like the boy she teased earlier, his classic lopsided smile adorning his lips.  Gino can't stop one side of his mouth from crooking up at just how young and bashful he looks.   </p><p>"See?"  The woman seated next to him grabs his attention once again.  "That look was for you and you only.”</p><p>Silence falls between them.  He hates to admit it, but the unknown woman Gino's been talking to for the past several minutes did make some good points.  </p><p>He opens his mouth to say something else when she lightly slaps his arm.  "It's Kou's turn.  You're gonna want to see this."     </p><p>She gets to her feet along with the crowd, so Gino follows suit.  When Kougami takes the mat, the crowd roars.  When the whistle blows, signaling the start of the match, the young woman throws her arms up and cheers loudly, along with most of the audience. </p><p>But Gino can’t move.  All sound falls away as he watches Kougami as if he’s moving in slow motion.  Gino is transfixed by how the muscles along Kougami’s back and shoulders ripple as he wraps his arms around his opponent and slams him to the mat.  He marvels at the power he sees in his arms and legs, as he pins his opponent almost effortlessly.  Gino thought he would be jealous to see Kou on top of another man, but instead, he feels his heartbeat race with exhilaration.  It all lasts for a few minutes, but in Gino’s mind, it may as well have been several days.    </p><p>By the end of the match, Ginoza is brutally, achingly hard.  As the crowd cheers Kougami’s victory, Gino drapes his coat over his arm to conceal his burning need.       </p><p>Sound returns, and as the woman next to him claps, she turns to him with a cheerful smile.  She must notice his flushed cheeks and nearly panting breaths and giggles.  “I know, right?  It’s a huge turn-on for me, too.  It gets me hot to watch my man roll around on the mat with another man. </p><p>“To be honest, I don’t even care if he wins.  In fact, sometimes,” she leans in close, “I like it when he doesn’t.”</p><p>Gino swallows.  “Why’s that?” </p><p>She lowers her voice into a seductive tone, grinning suggestively.  “Well, who doesn’t like to be dominated every now and again, hmm?”  </p><p>Gino realizes they are no longer talking about wrestling…or if they ever were. </p><p>Gino decides he can’t be here anymore.  He has an itch underneath his skin, and there’s only one way to scratch it.</p><p>As he makes his way carefully down the rafters, his eyes remain intensely on Kougami.  Kou must feel Gino’s smoldering stare because he finds him on the floor almost instantly.  When they make eye contact, the look Gino sees in Kou’s eyes tells him he knows he’s in need. </p><p>Gino turns around and walks out of the gym, confident Kou isn’t far behind.  He hurries down the hall, the motion of his legs causing the fabric of his pants to chafe his aching erection deliciously.  </p><p>When he gets to the end of the hallway, he turns and waits.  He only has to wait a moment before he sees Kou burst through the doors, and their lock eyes again.  Gino beckons him to follow him. </p><p>Gino finds a men’s bathroom and discovers it is blessedly empty.  He hangs up their coats before waiting behind the door.  A few seconds goes by before the door creaks open and a quiet voice asks, “Gino?” </p><p>He grabs the first part of Kougami he sees right before pulling him into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.  Gino practically throws him into the room, turning the lock on the door quickly.  Once the locking mechanism hits home, he’s on him.  “Ginoza, what are you-mmhm!”</p><p>Gino fists his hands into Kougami’s jersey and pulls him in for a forceful kiss, knocking their teeth together.  Kou stumbles until his back hits the wall with a loud thump.  Gino follows him, opening his mouth wide as he licks his way into Kougami’s mouth.  He recovers quickly and matches his passion, but Gino maintains his dominance over the kiss, seeking to be in full control.  Gino crushes his body tightly up against Kougami’s, his back pressing flush against the tiled wall.  Gino grinds his erection against Kou’s, and both break the kiss to moan hungrily.   </p><p>Gino pulls Kou away from the wall and forces him up against the sink counter.  Kou grunts, but moves willingly.  He goes to wrap his arms around Gino’s waist, but Gino grabs his wrists and places his hands flat against the top of the counter.  Gino presses his hands on top of his.  “Don’t move,” he orders darkly, and he can see Kou go weak in the knees as his eyes glaze over with lust.  Kou answers him by nodding his head quickly. </p><p>Once Gino knows he has his full attention, he grabs the straps over Kou’s shoulders to pull the top half of his uniform off.  It’s all in one piece, so once he’s freed Kougami’s chest from its tight confines, he bunches the fabric at his waist before yanking it down his powerful legs.  He steps back a moment to admire Kougami’s naked form while he remains fully clothed.  Ginoza licks his lips.  The power dynamic between them right now is exhilarating. </p><p>His eyes land on Kou’s flushed cock, and his mouth fills with saliva.  He drops to a crouch, bracing both hands on the back of Kougami’s thighs, and takes him into his mouth greedily.  Gino hears Kou cry out, but he follows Gino’s order and doesn’t move.  Out of the corner of his eye, Gino can see Kougami’s hands gripping the edge of the counter so tightly his knuckles turn white. </p><p>Gino presses his tongue against the slit at the tip before swirling it around the whole head.  He then presses the flat of his tongue up against the vein that runs along the underside, before wrapping his lips around Kou’s whole cock and swallowing him. </p><p>Gino can feel Kou’s thighs tremble.  “God, Gino,” he gasps, “what’s gotten into you?” </p><p><em>You</em>, Gino thinks, as he hollows his cheeks and drags his lips in a tight seal down the length of him until he gets back to the head.  Gino digs his fingers into Kou’s thighs before he plunges his cock to the back of his throat. </p><p>Gino’s tongue worships his whole cock as he inhales his musky scent deeply into his lungs.  He repeats his motions slowly before his pace gradually increases.  As his momentum builds, Gino decreases the depth of Kou’s cock into his mouth so he can focus his attention on the head.       </p><p>Up until this point, Kougami had remained obediently still, but with the increase of Gino’s pace, he begins to shallowly thrust his hips.  He’s being careful, Gino knows, because he doesn’t want to choke him.  But Gino is in no mood for <em>careful</em>.   </p><p>Gino looks up at Kougami, to see he is biting his lips with restraint as he watches Gino intently.  Gino grabs both of Kougami’s hands and threads them into his hair.  With his mouth full of cock, Gino maintains eye-contact, his own eyes red-rimmed and wanting, before dropping his hands away. </p><p>Even on his knees, both know Gino is in control.  He has just given Kou his permission to grip his hair and face-fuck him.</p><p>Kou’s mouth opens in astonishment.  His hands tighten in Gino’s silky hair as he moans around Kou’s cock in bliss.  The sound encourages Kou and his hands tighten further as he moves his pelvis into Gino’s face. </p><p>Gino wraps one hand around the base of his cock to keep from gagging as Kou’s thrusts pick up in intensity.  “Oh my God, Gino,” he groans in pure pleasure.  Gino muses at how religious Kou tends to get during sex.</p><p>Both get lost in a lust-filled haze as Kou fucks Gino’s throat.  Drool pools in Gino’s mouth as Kougami moves, causing some to spill out over his lips and down his chin.  Gino slurps him, keeping him so very wet as he slides effortlessly in and out of his mouth.  As Kougami’s moans and motions build in intensity, Gino unzips his pants to free his neglected cock, giving him some much-needed relief. </p><p>He takes himself into his free hand, pleasuring himself as he pleasures Kou.  “Yes, Gino,” Kou rasps above him, and the pace of his thrusts picks up again, his hands tightening into his hair.  Some strands are pulled taut, and Gino relishes the feeling by moaning around Kou’s cock shamelessly.</p><p>But it isn’t enough.  As Gino jerks himself off, he knows this is not the ending he needs.  He knows what he really needs is for Kougami’s impending release to fill him elsewhere.    </p><p>He pulls off Kou’s cock with a wet pop.  Kou immediately halts his thrusts and releases his hair, eyes watching his every move.  Gino takes a deep breath and wipes his mouth before bringing himself back to his full height.  Kou leans in for a kiss, but Gino places a hand in the center of his chest to stop him.  “Wait,” he orders, voice raspy, so Kougami does, his eyes glassing over. </p><p>Gino undoes his belt and lets his pants fall to the ceramic floor.  He inches closer to the counter as Kougami moves to the side to give him room.  “Get behind me.”  Within the next heartbeat, Kou is there, his hands around his bare hips as Gino bends over at the waist.  Kougami’s wet cock is probing at his entrance.  He's about to penetrate him before Gino says, “Not yet.”  His movements freeze immediately. </p><p>Gino takes a moment to savor how well Kougami listens to his commands.  He presses his still clothed chest flush against the counter, a few water droplets soaking through his shirt to his heated skin.  Gino lifts one leg and folds it at the knee onto the counter.  They had fucked earlier in the day, so Gino is confident he is still mostly lubed and stretched.  Still, he relishes the burn he knows he’s about to feel. </p><p>He uses both hands to spread his ass cheeks apart to expose his twitching entrance to the man standing behind him.  They make eye contact in the mirror, and Kou watches Gino mouth the word, “<em>Now</em>.”          </p><p>Within the next breath, Kougami’s spit-slicked cock is buried inside of him, the burn exactly what Gino needs but it’s just this side of too-much.  He cries out unintentionally. Kou goes to pull out, but one of Gino’s hands lands heavily against his hip to stop him.  Kou waits patiently as Gino takes a few deep breaths, forcing his body to relax around Kou’s girth.  Kougami watches him expectantly in the mirror, until Gino nods his head once, giving him permission to move.    </p><p>Kou answers his nod with one of his own before he is pounding away at him.  His fingers dig into Gino’s hips so strongly he’s sure to leave bruises.  He keeps his thrusts shallow and quick, his cockhead sliding right along the rim of Gino’s entrance, which is guaranteed to make him come in a matter of seconds. </p><p>And with a few hard grunts, Kou slams himself fully inside, emptying himself into Gino’s tight passage.  Kou presses his naked chest up against Gino’s clothed back as he rides out his orgasm, his arms wrapping around Gino’s shoulders and chest.  “<em>Yes, Kougami</em>,” Gino praises in fulfillment.  He fists one hand into the hair at the nape of Kou’s neck, pulling the strands taut, intermixing a small dose of pain with his pleasure.  Kougami growls, animalistic and needy.      </p><p>Once he finishes, he presses the side of his face up against Gino’s briefly, catching his breath.  After a few moments, he releases him and steps back, his softened cock slipping out of Gino easily.  Gino remains bent over the counter, keeping himself exposed.  He watches Kou in the mirror watch his come as it drips out of his opening, down his taint and over his balls.  The feeling is exquisite. </p><p>“Ginoza,” Kou grinds out, “that is so<em> hot</em>.”</p><p>Gino smiles devilishly.  “We’re not done,” he says commandingly as he turns around.  Face-to-face, they make eye contact briefly before both their gazes drop to Gino’s pulsating cock, which is pointed directly at Kou. </p><p>Kou lifts his chin, waiting for orders.  “On your knees,” Gino says, his breath ghosting over Kougami’s parted lips, “make me come.”   </p><p>Kou drops immediately, mouth opening wide in anticipation.  He swallows him to the root in one go.  Gino tilts his head back, relishing the sensation of Kou’s warm lips and tongue sliding along his throbbing length. </p><p>Gino threads the fingers of one hand into Kou’s hair, while the other grips the counter for balance.  He closes his eyes as he guides Kou’s mouth up and down his cock.  He feels Kou gag around his length, but neither of them halts their movements.  Kou is singularly focused on getting Gino to come down his throat. </p><p>Kou wraps three fingers around the base so he doesn’t choke.  He places his other hand on top of the hand Gino has in his hair, asking him without words to do what he wants to him.  Gino groans unashamedly.  “Yes, Kougami, <em>yes</em>.”   </p><p>As Gino increases his thrusts into Kou’s eager mouth, Kou releases his hand.  He grabs the back of his knee and lifts his leg onto his shoulder, granting him access to Gino’s entrance.  Kougami shoves two fingers into him, his own come lubing the way.  Kou presses them right against his prostate, causing Gino to cry out.     </p><p>Kou opens his throat, hollows his cheeks, and <em>sucks</em>.  The actions steal the breath right out of Gino’s lungs.  It only takes a few thrusts into the vacuum that is Kougami’s waiting throat before his spine stiffens, his vision whiting out at the sides.  Gino throws his head back in euphoria as he empties himself into Kou’s awaiting mouth.  He comes so much Kou is not able to swallow it all, and some dribbles out one side of his mouth.  Gino can feel this against the side of his cock and just the thought is enough to crest his orgasm even higher. </p><p>When he finally finishes, Kougami’s fingers slip out as he pulls off his spent cock.  Gino helps him back to his feet before Kou has a chance to wipe his mouth.  Gino takes Kou into his arms and licks his own release from the corner of his lips.  He swallows himself before he kisses Kou, long and deep, his taste intermingling with Kou’s own. </p><p>As the heat from their coupling dies down, touches go from possessive and dominating to gentle and soothing.  Both sets of hands roam into each other’s hair, as if undoing any possible damage from just moments ago.  Their motions are not made in apology, but in acknowledgement.  </p><p>Once the kiss ends, the look they exchange is seeded in understanding.  “Was that okay?”  Gino asks quietly.  Kou nods slowly, keeping close to Gino’s body.     </p><p>As they clean up, Kougami looks at Gino in the mirror.  “Maybe you should come to these things more often.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Gino acknowledges as he straightens his clothes, “maybe I should.” </p><p>Kou pulls up his jersey.  “So, what did you think of Risa?”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Risa,” Kou answers as he turns on a sink, “I saw the two of you talking.”</p><p>Gino realizes he never got her name.  “Oh, right,” he says absently.  “How do you know her?” </p><p>“She used to go to school here.  We had a lot of the same classes until she changed majors and transferred to Inada Academy at the beginning of last year.”</p><p>Gino nods, still not convinced.  “Have you ever…?”</p><p>Kou turns off the sink and dries his hands with a paper towel.  “Have I ever…slept with her?”  He finishes, tossing the towel away. </p><p>Gino keeps his eyes locked on his through the mirror.  When Gino doesn’t answer, Kou grins.  “Why?  Would you be jealous if I have?” </p><p>Gino crosses his arms over his chest.  “No,” he answers, but they both know it’s a lie.</p><p>Kou turns Gino towards him so he can wrap him in his arms.  He kisses his cheek wetly as Gino continues to sulk.  “You’re awfully cute when you’re being possessive.  And horny.  Is this what you’re like when you’re jealous?”  Gino shrugs.  “Because I really like it.” </p><p>He kisses Gino again, this time much more meaningfully.  “But no, Gino, I never slept with Risa.  She’s just a friend.  I asked her to talk to you because I thought she’d be good company for you.  Was she?”  He releases Gino to help him into his coat. </p><p>Gino contemplates his question.  “Yes,” he answers truthfully, before helping Kou into his own coat, “I suppose she was.”   </p><p>They leave the bathroom joining a small crowd as they make their way towards the exit.  Kou extends a hand to Gino, offering it to him.  Gino looks at it for just a moment, before Kou asks, “Is this okay?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Gino answers, interlacing their fingers, “it is.”  Kougami beams at him.   </p><p>During the walk back to Kou’s dorm, they remain close because of the weather, but their hands remain together for an entirely different reason.  Gino will recall later that he never once thought to look who was around that might have seen them.    </p><p>Once back indoors, Kou announces he needs to shower.  Gino nods in acknowledgement, getting ready for bed, until he hears Kou ask, “Join me?” </p><p>Gino turns to him and nods.  They go into the bathroom and help each other undress.  Kou turns on the water, making sure it’s at a decent temperature before they both get in under the spray.  Kougami grabs the shampoo and squirts a small amount into his palm.  He rubs his hands together to work up a good lather before he threads his fingers into Gino’s hair. </p><p>He massages his scalp slowly.  Gino closes his eyes to enjoy the feeling of having his hair washed by another person while in the shower.  Once Kougami is done and he’s placed directly underneath the showerhead to rinse his hair, Gino grabs the shampoo and does the same with Kou’s hair.  He makes sure to massage his entire scalp, his fingertips pressing just hard enough to be felt.  He feels Kou’s whole-body sag against his in relaxation. </p><p>Next, they move on to washing each other’s bodies.  Kou once again goes first, lathering up some soap before placing his hands on Gino’s chest.  He takes his time, going over every square inch of Gino’s body, pressing his wet lips against his when he comes close enough.  When he finishes, it’s Gino’s turn.  He also takes his time, making sure not to miss a single spot on Kou’s beautiful body, also pressing slow kisses to Kougami’s lips as he goes. </p><p>Gino admits it feels good to wash and be washed.  The whole act is sensual and relaxing.  Their unhurried movements now are nothing like the frantic sex they had had less than an hour ago in a public bathroom.</p><p>When they step out of the shower, they dry each other off.   The kisses they share are deep and slow, almost easy.  Then they help each other dress in their sleep clothes.  Kou puts Gino in one of his old shirts, which is different because they usually don’t exchange clothes.  But Gino chooses not to say anything.  In fact, he likes wearing one of Kou’s shirts.  It feels…nice.   </p><p>They climb into bed, and Kou spoons up behind Gino, his front molding to the shape of Gino’s back.  Kou again sighs in relaxation, his hot breath moving a few strands of Gino’s hair.  He presses his lips against the back of his neck, causing goosebumps to appear across his skin. </p><p>Kou must notice because Gino can feel his smile against his neck.  He presses his lips there briefly once again.  “Goodnight, Gino,” he whispers into his ear, his arm wrapping loosely around his waist. </p><p>Gino smiles drowsily, his fingers interlacing with Kou’s own once again.  “Goodnight, Kou.”  He whispers into the darkened room.  Within minutes, their breaths are deep and even with sleep. </p><p>*****</p><p>The following week, when Risa arrives at the wrestling match, Gino is already there.  He raises his hand in greeting and isn’t surprised when she sits down next to him. </p><p>Both are silent for a moment, before Risa says to him, “So,” she begins with a bright smile, “I’m guessing you had a good time the last time you were here?” </p><p>He turns to her, a small, coy smile gracing his features.  “You could say that.”  He extends his hand to her.  “It’s nice to meet you.  I’m Ginoza Nobuchika.” </p><p>She takes his hand in a firm handshake.  “Aoyanagi Risa.  It’s nice to meet you, too, Ginoza.” </p><p>”Please,” he says, his smile getting a touch more sincere, “call me Gino.”   </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>